


Marinette Science Class

by MarinettesBFF



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinettesBFF/pseuds/MarinettesBFF
Summary: Marinette presents about the Big Bang and achieves a wonderful grade.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Marinette Science Class

*bell rings*

Teacher: "MARINETTEEE, IT'S YOUR TURN TO PRESENT!"

Marinette: "Right away, ma'am!"

*She takes a deep breath and begins*

"The Big Bang is considered one of the most believable theories for how our universe was created. But is it really that believable?

The greatest rule followed when it comes to any chemical reaction is the Law of Conservation of Matter. However, is this law really that trustworthy? If the question, “Where did energy originally come from?” is asked, the most likely answer would be that the Big Bang created all of the matter and energy in the universe and that most of the helium and hydrogen in the universe were created a few segments of time after the Big Bang. This would be followed by a pause when they realized that they just opposed the Law of Conservation of Matter, also known as the first law of thermodynamics. So which is right, this theory of life or one of the most trustworthy laws in history?  
Where did the idea of a huge universe originating from a small atom really come from? After Edward Hubble made his huge discovery that “the more distant a galaxy is, the faster it is receding due to cosmic expansion, so the greater its redshift,” it was final: space is, in fact, expanding. But the question was, why? Well, when Milton Humason and Hubble made their discovery, there was already a very similar theory— Einstein’s theory of relativity. General relativity became a newer theory of gravity, which began to replace the earlier ideas of Sir Isaac Newton. In Einstein’s theory, a complex set of mathematical equations were put together, linking the flexibility of space and time with the matter contained within them. As the universe is mostly governed by gravity, general relativity became a very important breakthrough in the field of cosmology. After creating (and publishing) this theory, Einstein attempted to use the theory to construct a mathematical model that would describe the universe. But he attempted this before cosmic expansion was discovered, making his model delineate a static universe, despite his law’s prediction that the universe should change in size.  
But not all the cosmologists of the time dismissed this idea. A decade after Einstein’s attempt at building a mathematical model of a static universe, Belgian cosmologist and astronomer, Georges Lemaître presented a solution to Einstein’s equations. This solution described the workings of an amount of expanding universes. Lemaître also realized that, if the galaxies were constantly expanding, then in earlier times they had to have been much closer together. If the math is done correctly, and enough time is wound back on the clock, then a point would be reached where all of the matter and energy in the universe was all packed into a small, dense sphere, which is referred to as the “primeval atom.” But how do we know that the Big Crunch— a theory where in a closed universe, gravity eventually exceeds the power of expansion and causes the universe to contract— hasn’t begun already?

First of all, why is the Law of Conservation of Matter trusted? In 1789, Antoine Laurent Lavoisier discovered what would soon become the basis of all scientific advancements. He was able to measure the amount of energy and matter for both the products and reactants of a chemical reaction. He soon realized that every chemical reaction had one thing in common. The mass for both the reactants and the products was always equal. This was also backed up by the fact that, even though energy would change forms, it would always be equal in mass. However, ever since this theory came up, there were many cases where it was not accurate. For example, nuclear fusion violates this idea. In nuclear fusion, matter is converted into energy and vice-versa. Also, Albert Einstein has proven the law to be broken occasionally by showing how mass and energy are equal based on the speed of light (E=MC2).  
Those who have explored this problem and claim that the Big Bang does in fact, contradict this law, have been answered with, “The Big Bang is not a theory of the creation of the universe, but a theory of its evolution.” If this is the case, where did the matter “evolve” from? The origins of matter remain a mystery that is yet to be solved. Scientists have found what must have happened seconds after the Big Bang, but we are yet to find out what exactly empowered the atom to burst.  
The most believed idea is known as the “inflationary universe” model, which states that a few moments in time before the Big Bang occurred, space was full of an unstable form of energy, dark energy, whose background is yet to be discovered.  
At one point, this energy was formed into the main particles from which all the matter that we see around us today originated. The funny thing about this scientific model is that, if there was even the tiniest bit of matter, and the smallest amount of energy, this would be possible, which just goes to show how much power energy really has. So, it is possible that, even if the Big Bang is considered to have created the matter and energy in the universe, it could really mean that the smallest bit of matter and energy were just used for multiple things. If their power was spread to simulate the creation of more, while what really happened could be that the same energy was used in multiple ways.  
“In the beginning, there was not yet any matter. However, there was a lot of energy in the form of light, which comes in discrete packets called photons.”(Anonymous) The next question to be asked is if light can be created or destroyed. According to the Law of Conservation of Energy, light, which is also a form of energy, cannot be created or destroyed either. However, the Big Bang theory continues to state how there was “a tiny space of matter” which collapsed and extracted, like the movement of a star today. This is exactly when the whole reasoning behind the Big Bang must have either a pinpoint start of this matter—or it may be possible that the Law of Conservation of Energy is not actually completely accurate.  
Evaluating the accuracy of a law and a huge theory is not the easiest task. One way to determine the accuracy of these ideas is to find the number of contradictions and obstacles each idea has faced. For example, the Law of Conservation of Energy has faced much questioning over the years. Our universe is constantly expanding. With more stars and forms of energy entering our universe, it is difficult to tell how this happens. If energy can not be created or destroyed, there is little explanation for this event. The energy that fuels this expansion is essentially “dark energy”. Dark energy is energy that resides in the dark matter of the solar system. It is also the energy that surrounds black holes and is completely unidentified. However, this form of energy is also known to follow the Law of Conservation of Energy, although there is one difference.  
Dark energy was created in the “beginning of time”. This energy makes up the dark space of the universe and is said to be the energy to help form dark matter. Ever since this event, no more dark energy can be created. However, this cannot be possible. If it actually is the reason for the expansion of the universe, where could all of this excess dark energy be originating from? There simply is not enough information to prove the Law of Conservation of Energy is completely accurate. Since this is the case, many scientists deem the law inaccurate.  
However, can the Big Bang Theory be inaccurate as well, or is it more trustworthy? The Big Bang Theory officially states that our universe began at a single point of matter (NASA 2018). This single point began to expand at a rapid rate. The reason this happened is said to be due to dark energy. This once again is an example of a contradiction against the Law of Conservation of Energy. It is also said that the tiny particles of matter and energy combined and began to form atoms and then molecules. However, the mass of the atoms and molecules seems to be constantly increasing. There is plenty of scientific proof to back this idea up. For example, the universe continues to expand, as reported by the observations of Edwin Hubble in 1929, two years after the Big Bang theory was originated.  
However, there are some examples of how the Big Bang theory may not have been accurate, a few not relating to the Law of Conservation of Energy. For one, the entire universe could not scientifically expand from a single point. This idea is simply inaccurate itself. However, there may have been a source of matter. Unfortunately, there once again isn’t any information to assume this. If the Big Bang Theory was actually accurate, this would mean that our understanding of the Big Bang isn’t even close to complete. Nobody discusses if there was any life or, really, anything before the Big Bang. Nobody has any accuracy of if the Big Bang had life before it or if its actual drive was this dark energy.  
It is thought in the Big Bang theory that the universe was set in motion in the beginning and has been expanding ever since. The gravity of all the matter in the universe would eventually slow down this expansion. But it still seems to be rapidly expanding to this day. If you measured the universe today and measured it again tomorrow, you would get a huge difference in size. So the same question once again comes up. How is the universe expanding so quickly?  
Black matter is also a large factor to consider in expanding in the universe. People believe that the universe expands due to the increased dark matter of the universe. However, this can not be possible. As the universe expands, there is less and less dark matter taking up space. This shows that increasing dark matter cannot actually be the cause of the expanding of the universe. If it was the cause, there would be more dark matter in the universe. There isn’t more dark matter in the universe.  
Unfortunately, not many people agree with this theory. Many people believe that dark matter actually is used, therefore decreased, to expand the universe. The universe is expanding at every second of every day, by a huge amount. It expanded to about 46 billion light years in about 13.8 billion years! So if the universe expanded so much since its beginning, it must have been much, much smaller before. The universe may have just reached its current size by spreading out the energy and transforming it from one form to another, not necessarily by creating more. As of the fact that there is added mass in the universe, this is simply because the current energy in the solar system may be transfering into mass, as proven possible by the fact that photon beams can become mass (Stanford Linear Accelerator 1997).  
The Big Bang and the Law of Conservation of Energy both have plenty of loopholes and viewpoints to consider. It is only up to us if we would like to pursue the information and continue research or if we would go a different path into the formation of the universe."

Teacher: "Thank you, you get an A+ !!"


End file.
